


koala and tree

by Marry234328



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Поцелуи, Признание, Учебные заведения, дружба, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Хёнджин начал сильно щекотать младшего, который очень быстро сдался и обмяк на нём. Хёнджин обнял его.- Мне всё ещё нужно доделать алгебру, Хёнджини, - прокомментировал Чонин, даже не пытаясь вырваться.- Хорошо, но сначала пообнимайся со мной, - ответил Хёнджин с улыбкой и уткнулся лицом в шею младшего.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	koala and tree

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [koala and tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095572) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Сердцу не прикажешь, разве не так говорят? Чонин должен признать это.

  
***

  
Хёнджин не всегда нравился ему больше, чем просто друг. Вообще, если бы вы спросили его о Хёнджине месяц назад, он бы закатил глаза и сказал, что не понимает всей суеты вокруг него. Хёнджин нравится всем. Всем, даже если просто как друг.

Но Чонин был особенным, у него был V.I.P доступ к этому школьному сердцееду. А все потому, что они были лучшими друзьями. А кто бы не захотел быть другом человеку, который поднимает книги, которые ты обронил, или протягивает тебе руку, если видит, что ты упал? Именно так и началась их дружба. Чонин должен признать, это было особое чувство, быть на один шаг ближе к Хёнджину, чем все остальные. Для Хёнджина же, Чонин был на самом верху его списка приоритетов, безо всяких исключений.

  
***

  
Однажды, лежа на коленях Хёнджина и смотря на звёзды, Чонин озвучил мысль.

— Хёнджин, почему у тебя не было близких друзей до того, как мы познакомились? Почему я стал особенным для тебя, а не просто приятелем? — Хёнджин опустил взгляд на него и улыбнулся так, словно уже знал ответ.

Он взял его за руку и сказал:

— Ты легко можешь сказать, какие люди должны быть в твоей жизни, Айэни, и я думаю нужно просто их ценить.

И после этого в груди младшего зародилось чувство. В его горле образовался комок, когда он выдохнул. Хёнджин с улыбкой вернулся к любованию звёздами, но Чонин продолжил смотреть на парня, который был звездой для него. Той ночью он уснул на коленях Хёнджина, продолжая держать его за руку.

  
***

  
— Я точно провалю этот курс, — простонал Чонин.

— Нет, не провалишь. Давай я покажу тебе, — Хёнджин забрал карандаш из его рук и начал переписывать уравнение. Они сидели на кровати Чонина и проверяли его навыки в алгебре. — Давай, попробуй решить это, — он протянул карандаш обратно. Все мысли в голове Чонина разбежались, когда он посмотрел в тетрадь. Взгляд Хёнджина создавал для него еще больше давления. Он даже не заметил, что закусил свою нижнюю губу, пока не почувствовал привкус чего-то металлического.

— Ай, — прошипел он и дотронулся до губы. Да, это определенно была кровь. Когда Хёнджин понял насколько расстроенным выглядит Чонин и что вообще произошло, он потянулся к тумбочке и достал оттуда салфетки.

— Вот, — сказал он и нежно взял Чонина за лицо и повернул к себе. Он взял салфетку и промакнул ей нижнюю губу Чонина.

Чонин почувствовал, как его лицо краснеет с каждой секундой всё больше и понадеялся, что Хёнджин этого не заметил. Так близко. Чонин потерялся в мягких и ангельских чертах лица Хёнджина. Его родинка под глазом, его форма глаз, его нос, его полные губы, его…

— Тебе нужно избавиться от этой привычки, — сказал Хёнджин.

— Прости, — пробормотал Чонин. Он все еще выглядел разочарованным из-за неспособности решить математическую задачу, а Хёнджину не нравилось видеть его грустным.

Хёнджин начал сильно щекотать младшего, который очень быстро сдался и обмяк на нём. Хёнджин обнял его.

— Мне всё ещё нужно доделать алгебру, Хёнджини, — прокомментировал Чонин, даже не пытаясь вырваться.

— Хорошо, но сначала пообнимайся со мной, — ответил Хёнджин с улыбкой и уткнулся лицом в шею младшего.

  
***

  
На день Святого Валентина Чонин подарил Хёнджину мишку Тэдди. Хёнджин подарил Чонину рукописное письмо.

_«Моему Чонини,_   
_спасибо за то, что ты мой лучший друг._   
_Для меня ты самый особенный.»_

  
Чонин почти расплакался, когда прочитал письмо и бросился на Хёнджина с крепкими объятиями. Когда он выпустил его, на лице Хёнджина была очень глупая улыбка.

— Ты же все равно приготовил для меня открытку? — лицо младшего покраснело.

— Я бросил её в твой шкафчик.

— Как мило, — ответил Хёнджин и потрепал его за щеку.

  
***

  
На следующий день Чонин заболел и остался дома. Он написал об этом своему лучшему другу и через час услышал стук в дверь. Он встал и впустил Хёнджина. Они ушли в комнату Чонина и начали разговаривать. Когда они залезли в кровать, Хёнджин сразу попытался прижаться к Чонину поближе, но младший, надувшись, шлепнул его.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел, Хёнджин, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Ой, да ладно, Айэни! — раздраженно ответил Хёнджин. — У тебя, скорее всего даже температуры нет! — он придвинулся поближе и положил руку на лоб Чонина. — Ай, у меня рука холодная, так не получится, — сказал Хёнджин и быстро заменил руку губами.

Сердце Чонина забилось быстрее, когда он понял, что сейчас произошло. Губы Хёнджина были на его лбу. Хван Хёнджин, его лучший друг, прижался своими губами к его лбу. Чонин быстро закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Хёнджин не успел увидеть панику в них.

Когда он перестал чувствовать губы на своей коже, он медленно открыл глаза и увидел лицо Хёнджина в нескольких сантиметрах от своего. Его затрясло, и он закусил свою нижнюю губу, что как было известно Хёнджину, означало, что Чонин нервничает. Старший медленно и мучительно вглядывался в лицо Чонина, заострив под конец внимание на его губах, после чего посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— У тебя есть небольшая температура, — Хёнджин отодвинулся на этих словах. Чонин вздохнул и повернулся спиной к Хёнджину.

Это не было большим шоком для Чонина, что Хёнджин обвил свои длинные ноги и руки вокруг его туловища, крепко прижимаясь своей грудью к его спине, словно коала к дереву. В таком положении сон их и настиг.

  
***

  
Через некоторое время, когда Хёнджин познакомил его с Сынмином, он говорил только о нём. Везде был только Сынмин, и это приводило Чонина в бешенство, хоть он и не показывал этого. Он улыбался и притворялся, что слушает, когда Хёнджин начинал говорить о нём, пока просто не начал отдаляться от него.

Однажды, Хёнджин улыбаясь, подошел к его шкафчику с двумя билетами в кино в руках, но Чонин отказал ему.

— Извини, у меня есть планы. Может, спросишь Сынмина? Вы же ведь все равно встречаетесь, да? — ответил Чонин, закрывая шкафчик и вешая рюкзак на плечо.

— Что… — начал говорить Хёнджин, но Чонин испугался неизбежного «да, но ты все еще мой лучший друг» поэтому перебил его.

— Мне нужно идти, — быстро сказал он и ушел в другую сторону.

Сидя в одиночестве дома в пятницу в семь вечера, Чонин не ожидал стука в дверь. Он подумал, что, наверное, мама освободилась с работы пораньше, но когда он открыл дверь, он увидел Хёнджина грызущего свои ногти, чего он никогда не делал.

Чонин подумал захлопнуть дверь, но Хёнджин остановил её своей ногой и зашёл внутрь.

— Хёнджин, — начал Чонин, но Хёнджин обернулся и заговорил.

— Когда ты сказал, что не хочешь идти в кино, я понял, что облажался. Я не пытался общаться с Сынмином больше. Нас поставили в пару на уроке для проекта, так что я узнал его получше, и он мне понравился. Но знаешь, кто мне нравится больше, чем он? Ты. И если ты думаешь, что я могу хоть на секунду перестать думать о тебе, то ты не прав.

И пока Хёнджин говорил это, он подходил всё ближе и ближе к Чонину, заставляя его пятиться до тех пор, пока он не врезался спиной во входную дверь. Когда Хёнджин подошёл достаточно близко, он наклонился и поцеловал Чонина. Не в лоб. В губы. Чонин застыл, а Хёнджин с мольбой во взгляде, отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Хёнджин громко сглотнул.

— Я без ума от тебя, Чонин.

Когда Чонин вернулся в реальность, он даже не осознавал того, что снова целует Хёнджина, пока его губы не начали двигаться, а его руки не расположились на шее Хёнджина.

Сердцу не прикажешь, разве не так говорят? Чонин и Хёнджин теперь могут это подтвердить.


End file.
